The goal of the Phase II, Behavioral Research, Inc. (BRI), Rapid Assessment for Drug Abuse and Risky Sex (RADARS) is to create a fully functioning program that: addresses the need for a rapid, computer-based assessment for sexual and drug use behaviors that could be incorporated into routine healthcare services such as primary care, STI screening, and alcohol and substance abuse includes motivational prevention messages tailored to different patient needs;and provides a way to easily collect routine client data in agency settings. Program feasibility will be determined by assessing if RADARS is effective in two areas: 1) increasing the end-user's knowledge about sexual and substance abuse/use risk factors and harm reduction, and their understanding of their own risk-taking in these areas and;2) the success of the RADARS tool in identifying sexual risk-taking and substance abuse/use and in promoting discussions between patients and providers regarding both sexual health issues and substance abuse/use.